fics_suricatosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Almendra Revolutions
Almendra es conocida por ser la sucesora de Caroline hasta que fue destronada por Serengeti y expulsada donde ella crea su propio grupo los Rabiosos,hasta volver ah ser destronada por su hija unos dias despues de que ella fuera picada en la cabeza por una vibora. Almendra en los Revolutions Almendra nacio el 23 de marzo de 2005 en el grupo Revolutions, su madre era Caroline y su padre Cat, Almendra tenia varias hemthumb|left|240px|Almendra como subordinada,poco despues tomo la dominanciaanas y hermanos, su dos hermanos thumb|Almendra y Serengeti como adoslecentes.eran Thundercat y Baker,su hermana era Serengeti.en medio del 2007 el grupo se divide una parte liderada por Luna y la otra por Caroline, Almendra y Serengeti estaban en el gupo de Luna pero volvieron con adultos al grupo de Caroline, el grupo dividido se llamo Meerkats pero actualmente se llama Grizlies, el 31 de Diciembre Caroline muere y Almendra se vuelve dominante. Almendra como dominante de los Revolutions Almendra tomo el puesto de dominante,ella quedo preñada de un errante al mismo tiempo que su hermana de camada Serengeti estaba preñada,Almendra el 03 defebrero del 2007 da a luz a tres cachorros Esras,Holly y thumb|398px|Serengeti preñada,Almendra con collar y dos miembros desconocidosCopocop,un dia que las crias estaban siendo cuidadas por la abortada Serengeti llego el grupo Amanecer y Serengeti metio a todas las crias pero la pequeña Esras se quedo afuera y el grupo Amanecer lo sasinaba mientras la preñada de nuevo Almendra regresaba ansiosa por ver a sus crias ve todo y ataca enfurecida y por poco mata a Suri que era la HD de los Amanecer ero por el collar radio se salvo pero aun haci si esta no hubiera dado la retirada Almendra la hubiera asesinado,al regresar Almendra estaba muy triste y se comenzaba a alejar del grupo y por esta razon le ponian a Serengeti tambien el collar radio, sin embargo la tristeza asesino su puesto cuando va a cumplir su tercer mes fue destronada por su hermana menor Serengeti poco despues Cat se va del grupo y Serengeti se thumb|left|304px|Almendra preñada antes de ser destronada.hace la dominante junto Dog King Kong.Almendra que estaba preñada fue expulsada el mismo dia de su destrono,pero al mes fue dejada volver.los biologos le quitaron el collar radio a Almendra,todavia preñada un dia antes de su destrono Sereneti habia dado a luz y esto haci que ella vigilara a Almendra mucho por lo que Almendra intentaba estar de buenas con Serengeti.Almendra que se habia dominadizado tenia que subordinarizarse y eso incluia ser niñera y centinela cosa que no tardo en hacer.Almendra despues de dos meses de estar de buenas con Serengeti el 12 de Mayo del 2007 nace su ultima camada en el grupo:Violetta,apesar de ser solo un cachorro Almendra lo protegia muchothumb|245px|Almendra en los Revolutions como subordinada y mas de la agresiva y preñada Serengeti.pero ella era muy dulce y desde hay Almendra comenzo a dejar a sus tres crias al cargo de Serengeti.Almendra es expulsada en mayo del 2007 el mismo mes del nacimiento de su cria,pero despues de muchos acicalamientos y gratitud a Serengeti este expulsamiento no fue para siempre,al volver al grupo Almendra comenzo a dejar a su cria al cuidado de otras hembras mientras ella hacia de centinela,Almendra se convirtio en la mejor centinela del grupo.Almendra quedo preñada de un macho errante llamado Willson el cual era muy atractivo para las hembras del reino y este tambien dejo preñada a su hermana de menor Ulanie,las dos hembras son expulsadas.Almendra dio a luz sobre tierra mientras estaba expulsada con Ulanie y ella mato las crias aunque las crias de cualquier modo no iban a sobrevivir.Ulanie y Almendra regresaron al grupo,Ulanie todavia estaba preñada y dio a luz el 12 de julio del 2007 a cuatro crias,solo dos estaban vivas,el grupo abandono la camada y Almendra con esperanzas para las dos crias le arrthumb|left|346px|La ultima foto de Almendra en el grupo.ebato el puesto de lider a Serengeti y guio al grupo a donde las crias eh hicieron una mudanza de madriguera luego de que las crias estubieran a salvo Serengeti violenta mente saco Almendra de su trono.Almendra no peleo por el puesto y por eso Serengeti no la expulso y dejo en el grupo a las crias las cuales nombraron Chispita y Cruch,Almendra trataba a las crias como suyas por su aborto y Ulanie no se interesaba en sus crias.Almendra vivio un año mas en el grupo como la unica que podia destronar a Serengeti ya que todas sus hermanas menores habian sido expulsadas.Almendra duro hasta mayo 2008 donde fue expulsada para siempre. Almendra en los Rabiosos En Junio 2008 Almendra se junto con Willson,Felipe y Katrina ex miembros del grupo Egipcians, el grupo fue thumb|left|398px|Almendra preñada observando un grupo rival antes de pelear.nombrado como Los Rabiosos, la dominancia femenina estaba indecisa con Katrina preñada era indeciso para los investigadores saber quien era la hembra dominante,lKatrina dio a luz pero el grupo abandono su camada ya que Almendra sabia que si la camada era exitosa todo iba a salir mal en su pruesto de dominante.la dominancia masculina fue tomada por Felipe que esperaba respeto por parte de Willson. ya en Agosto 2008 una de las hembras se transformo en dominante esa era Almendra que tras duras peleas contra Katrina logro vencerla.Almendra quedo preñada a principios de enero 2009 y dio a luz el 26 de febrero del 2009 a dos cachorros llamados Karina(VROF001) y Nana Gugu(VROF002) el padre era Felipe .Almendra dio a luz a el 14 de abril del 2009 a Trina(VROF003),Tori(VROF004),Thor(VROM005),Sofia(VROF006) y Tinky(VROM007).esa era una gran camada,Almendra quedo ahora preñada de Willson el 25 de Junio del 2009 a Trixy(VROF008),León(VROM009) y Gump(VROM010).Almendra quedo preñada de Willson al igual que Katrina.Almendra dio a luz pero Katrina mato su camada y luego la camada de Katrina es abandonada.Almendra entro en una fase de depresion en agosto 2009 despues que asesinaran su camada pero para no perder su puesto como con Serengeti expulso a Katrina.todas sus camadas abortadas del 2009 .Almendra tambien dio a luz a muchas mas.Almendra de verdad con mucha sinceridad es una de las mejores lideres del Kalahari.Almendra estaba preñada en diciembre del 2012 y en febrero 2013 dio a luz a Keyra(VROF54),Pablo(VROM055),Chick(VROM056) y VROM057,lamentablemente sus dos ulthumb|322px|Almendra(la de collar)con algunos Rabiosostimos cachorros se infectaron de TB y murieron ya que los biologos los sacrificaron para no causar un brote de TB.en Abril 2013 se vio a Almendra con 10 miembros y se vio una parte mas grande controlada por Katrina,pero la mayoria de los miembros se fueron del grupo de Katrina y isieron a los Rabiosos tener 26 miembros mientras ellos se quedaron con unos 8 miembros.El grupo disidente no se volvio a unir y se les nombro los Rebeldes.Almendra perdio a su pareja Felipe que fue predado y quedo Willson al lado de ella como dominante. El 10 de Mayo del 2013 Almendra dirigio los Rabiosos a el territorio de los Rebeldes y tubieron una pelea donde por ser mas los Rabiosos ganaron y los Rebeldes dejaron a un cachorro adoptado por ellos que era de los Revolutions, su sobrino Cutte, su hijo thumb|left|290px|Almendra y Serengeti juntas en los RabiososTinky se lo llevo a Almendra y ella lo acogio aun estando preñada demostrando ser maternal y cuidadosa con sus crias. en mayo de le vio a Almendra preñada .Ademas Almendra fue la primera de su camada en ser dominante y la unica Hembra Dominante de los Rabiosos desde su fundacion ,a los visitantes les parece que Almendra es cariñosa, maternal, cuidadosa, astuta e inteligente. En Mayo del 2013 el 16 de Mayo Serengeti se acerco a los Rabiosos y se intento unir, Almendra decidio dejarla entrar pero la marco muy bien, aunque si esto ocurre es probable que Serengeti se expulsada muy seguido. El 19 de Mayo un thumb|232px|Almendra justo despues de expulsar a Karina,con un jovenmiembro Rockers Ifhons,Tomás se unio al grupo y se quedo como subordinado.Almendra expulso a su hija Karina porque estaba preñada y ademas por ser una hembra rebelde.Almendra aborto su camada y dejo volver a su preñada hija,su hija dio a luz a un cachorro,el grupo salio a comer y dejo a su hija mas pequeña de niñera,Laila.Laila era muy joven y abandono el cachorro e regreso al grupo.Almendra noto esto y la regaño ademas dirigio el grupo a la madriguera donde una vibora se habia metido,al notarlo Almendra se metio en la madriguera pero era muy tarde la vthumb|left|254px|Almendra y su picaduraibora se habia comido a el recien nacido cachorro de Karina,Almendra lucho con la serpiente hasta matarla pero ella le dejo una mordida en la cabeza,Almendra se intento quedar quieta y recibio mucho cariño de su hermana y del grupo.el 20 de Mayo ya se estaba recuperando pero no estaba por completo bien y su hija Karina aprovecho y destrono y expulso a su madre junto con Serengeti.Almendra estaba demasiado debilitada como para comer y resistir la picadura,sus miembros mas leales:Laila,Sol y Pablo se unieron a ella abandonando el grupo.Serengeti se mantubo firme y le traia comida a Almendra como si fuera un cachorro mientras los demas hacian de centinela,su cachorro adoptado,Cutte estaba aterradthumb|236px|Almendra como expulsada junto con Serengeti solo que ella no salio en la fotoo pues Karina no lo queria en el grupo por lo que el recien unido al grupo Tomás lo agarro y se lo llevo a Almendra y se quedo con ella.se creyo que se formaria un nuevo grupo pues se vio a su hija,Sol marcando hembras junto con Tomás.Ademas tambien se vio a Serengeti apareandose con Tomás y marcando a Sol.Si se forma un nuevo grupo lo mas probable es que Almendra no tome la dominancia pues esta muy debil.El 24 de Mayo Almendra se veia mejor y Serengeti se dejo marcar por Sol que estaba preñada y le pusieron tambien collar a Sol como si esta fuera dominante. thumb|left|Almendra y Serengeti antes de formar un grupo. El grupo de expulsadas y expulsados paso cerca de los Egipcians,su hembra dominante Young intento dejar entrar al grupo de expulsadas pues Young es la ultima camada de su madre Caroline,Serengeti y ningun miembro de su grupo de expulsadas pudo entrar ademas poco despues de intentar unirlos al grupo Young lo piensa mejor y sus dos hermanas mayores por unos meses estan hay por lo que es un peligro para su puesto.Sol dio a luz ,Serengeti aborto.Almendra se veia mucho mejor de como estaba al principio sin embargo ataco a su hija Sol y tomo la dominancia.los biologos decidieron hacerlo un grupo oficial. Almendra en los Almond. El nuevo grupo se llamo "''Almond" ''el nombre es español significa:Almendra,y como ella tomo la dominancia thumb|Almendra preñada en Julio del 2013.decidieron ponerle al grupo su nombre,Almendra se apareo con el macho dominante Tomás,posiblemente thumb|336px|Almendra marcando a Sol.este preñada,su hermana Serengeti no intento robo alguno del puesto de dominante dejando a Almendra como dominante increiblemente.Sol intento robarle la dominancia a su madre pero o pudo y por ser un grupo pequeño Almendra no la expulso.En Junio Serengeti reto a Almendra,Almendra gano y la echo.El 12 de Junio del 2013 Sol tenia signos de estar muy preñada y Almendra la expulso.El 16 de Julio del 2013 Almendra que estaba preñada da a luz a:Ross(VALM006),Rachel(VALF007),Phoebe(VALF008),Monica(VALF009) y Joe(VALM010).En Agosto del 2013 Almendra lidero a los Almond a una batalla contra el grupo de su hija mayor,Holly,Los Squarepantis,Al ser del mismo tamaño los dos grupos pelearon por una hora,al ser mas grande Almendra vencio a Holly. El 24 de Agosto del 2013 una de las hijas de Almendra que estaba desaparecida llamada Avellana se paseo por el grupo Almond,Almendra la dejo entrar,despues el 26 la expulso y ella se unio al grupo Rockers Ifhons.Actualmente Almendra vive como la hembra dominante de los Almond.Ademas Almendra es conocida por su dulzura a diferencia de varias de sus hermanas como Serengeti Almendra nunca a matado un cachorro,Ella fue la líder de un gran grupo el cual por causa de su ausencia se perdio.Actualmente Almendra es una de las mejores líderes del Kalahari. Almendra en los Fics de los Revolutions Almendra es nombrada por primera vez en el episodio 5 de la T1, como una linda cachorrita mas grande que sus hermanas, Almendra es nombrada en lo demas y en el episodio 8 lidera el grupo porque Caroline tiene la thumb|left|272px|Almendra en los fics de los Revolutions como la HD preñadapicadura, despues de la muerte de Caroline, Almendra fue vista como la nueva lider Revolutions. Poco despues a finales de la T1 ella da a luz a una nueva camada de tres cachorros y el grupo Amanecer asesino a Esras, Almendra perdio su dominio y despues de aparecer una veces mas en la T2 se deja de mencionar. Almendra reaparece en la T3 como la hembra dominante de los Rabiosos y si llega la T3 sera mas inesperado que nunca y se le mostrara como la poderosa lider de los Rabiosos hermana de Serengeti la poderosa lider Revolutions. Su hijo Thor tambien aparecio mucho como errante en la T3 como un gran hijo, centinela, errante y niñera mostrando que Almendra sabia criar a sus hijos.Tambien se le mostro como una de las mejores lideres del Kalahari. Familia thumb|269px|Su madre Madre:Caroline Padre:Cat Hermanos:Ninguno Hermanas:Serengeti,Thundercat y Baker. Hijos:Esras,Copocop,Thor,Tinky,Gump,Pablo,Chick,Etc... Hijas:Sofia,Trina,Tori,Nana Gugu,Areniata.Etc... Abuelos:Desconocido y Perky Abuelas:Katerin y Kim Galeria Almendra y Katrina.jpg|Almendra(Abajo) y Katrina(Arriba) en el grupo Rabiosos RD and Mitch as Almendra food competition.jpg|Almendra y Felipe en una competencia de comida Patch beso.jpg|Esras y Arenita eso fue antes de que Esras fuera asesinada y que Almendra perdiera la dominancia. Gru`p Revolutions.jpg|La de collar es Almendra en los Revolutions como dominante eso fue uno dias antes de ser destronada por Serengeti Rocket Dog as Almendra.jpeg|Almendra como dominante de los Revolutions Rocket photogenic(1)(1)(1).jpg|Almendra como la hembra dominante de los Rabiosos en diciembre 2012 Almendra (3).jpg|Almendra preñada en los Rabiosos Almenddriny.jpg|Almendra en febrero 2013 Almendra (4).jpg|Almendra preñada en enero 2013 Almendra and Willson.jpg|Almendra y Willson en Abril 2013 Almendra Photogenic (1).jpg|Almeendra en el 2009 como la Hembra dominante de los Rabiosos Gruop Rabiosos,Almendra and Willson.jpg|Willson y Almendra como dominantes de los Rabiosos,hay los demas estaban con Katrina Almendra Dominant Female of Rabiosos(2).jpg|Almendra preñada en los Rabiosos cuando se separaron en Abril 2013 Almendra con los cachorros de Katrina y los suyos.jpg|Almendra con sus cachorros y los de Katrina en los Rabiosos Rocket Dog pregneat photo to Pachuar.jpg|Almendra preñada en Mayo del 2013 Ella and RD as Serengeti and Almendra.jpg|Almendra(sentada) y Serengeti como centinelas Almendra and Cutte.jpg|Cutte en la barriguita de Almendra RD cute photo.png|Almendra como sentinela Rocket Dog after been overthrew with Flower.png|Almendra y Serengeti acicalandose Rocket Dog late evening2.jpg|Almendra al atardecer Almendra pregnant and youngs.jpg|Almendra preñada junto con dos juveniles. Rocket_Dog_eyes.jpg|Almendra tirada en la arena después de ser destronada y expulsada Cookie and Serengeti.jpg|Cutte en la barrigita de Almendra Serengeti and Tomás (2).jpg|Willson y Almendra como la pareja dominante de los Rabiosos Serengeti and Tomás.jpg|Willson y Almendra Almendra4.png|Almendra con su picadura descansando como expulsada. RD_and_a_Whiskers_January_2008.png|Almendra y Pablo, en el grupo de expulsadas, se veía mejor de su picadura Pablo and Almendra.png|Pablo y ALmendra como dominantes en Junio del 2013. Almendra_pregnant1.png|Almendra preñada en Julio del 2013. Rocket Dog on alert in a tree.jpg|Almendra viendo a los Rabiosos.(Foto Julio 2013) Meerkat y Linda.jpg|Cutte y Almendra en Mayo del 2013 cuando Almendra estaba expulsada Meerkat y Mercurio.jpg|Cutte en la barriguita de Almendra 1148407_158979010960897_751555902_n.jpg|Almendra al sol en Agosto del 2013. Almendra_pregnant (3).jpg|Almendra preñada en los Almond antes de dar a luz. Rocket Dog as Ela.jpg|Almendra despues de dar a luz. Avellana_and_Almendra.jpg|Almendra con collar junto a Avellana 249_14082778374_8289_n.jpg|Almendra y Cutte justo antes de una tormenta Categoría:Miembros Revolutions Categoría:Miembros Rabiosos Categoría:Suricatos Dominantes Categoría:Hembras Dominantes Categoría:Suricatos famosos Categoría:Hembras Famosas Categoría:Miembros Almond Categoría:Miembros Meerkats